Lemonade Mouth: Meant To Be
by xthemoment
Summary: Stella's up to mishief. Two band memebers are totally oblivious. What about the rest? Come on, let's read! WenxOlivia  Improved Chapter 1!
1. The Concert

**Short chapter one, it's suppose to be. Hope you enjoy. I absolutely love Lemonade Mouth. Wen and Olivia all the way. Oh, and I love Stella. She's awesome. Well here you go, chapter one.**

**This is me not studying for the biggest exams of my life, so you know.. OH & THIS IS THE IMPROVED VERSION OF CHAPTER 1! SORRY FOR TAKING THE OTHER ONE DOWN. I DIDN'T LIKE IT.**

_I don't own Lemonade Mouth. I wish._

**_Determinate. xo_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: <em>

Walking off of the stage and into the dressing room backstage, they were all over excited. Everyone was grabbing there stuff. Then put it all down, when Stella decided to be Stella, with so much enthusiasim, decided to make things a little more interesting.

"We did it! We made it! Our dreams have finally come true!" Stella shouted at the and gleefully, backstage after the concert they just played for in Madison Square Garden.

"Well actually..." Wanting to be a Doctor, felt so tempting to say.

"Shut it!" Charlie just looked away, smirking. Stella crossed her arms.

Mo and Olivia just grinned, held both of their hands and jumped up and down squealing. While Wen and Charlie high fived each other. Wen was distracted. Stella grinning towards her band mates leaning against the backstage door, grabbing cans from the nearby fridge, she handed them to Mo.

Passing everyone a can, "Cheers! In honour of lemonade?" Wen said holding up the can of lemonade. "Yes! Lemonade, "Charlie said opening the lid, followed by everyone else, and raised it up in the air"and to this band!"

"Of course, to friendship as well!" Mo shouted. All cans in the air, "to friendship!" they shouted before taking a big sip of their, oh so favourite, lemonade.

Silence filled the air for a couple of seconds, and then Stella, of course, had to make another announcement, "Can we do another song?" Stella said looking at Olivia, "Please?" begging. "I don't know Stel, you know..." Olivia said doubtfully.

Mo and Charlie started chanting, Wen stood in front of her and started singing softly, "Gotta turn your world into your dance floor," Signalling the others to join in, standing next to each other, they started, and jumped and slide, "Determinate, determinate."

Singing softly, looking at Olivia, the pleading eyes. She couldn't resist, she joined in, "Push until you can't and then demand more!" She stopped, smiled, sipped at her lemonade, then ran out to the door near the stage, "Come on!" She giggled. Wen smirked.

"Yes!" shouted Stella, Mo and Charlie. Wen came up to her and said, "I believe in you, and I always will." His eyes looked at hers; you could see so much more emotion then those little words. His eyes held a big meaning.

"You're still a jerk. But I tolerate you!" Olivia said punching his arm playfully. Smiling. All smiling.

Stella looked at them. She then turned to Mo. They saw it. They wern't blind.

**-x-**

Olivia sung her heart out, she got over her stage fright. With the help of her good friend Wen, and the constant nagging from Stella, Charlies attempt to be supportive. Mo was her shop-a-holic, come to for advice girl. Running across stage wasn't her thing, so she jumped from things, bopping up and down, and doing the Hannah Montana-leaning-on-shoulder thing, Olivia could be like the next Hannah Montana. Just without the blonde wig and two worlds. I think she would perferto be just one. She ran up to Charlie while singing 'Determinate' then to 'Breakthrough' and pretended to play the drums. Preforming on stage was a total rush, it felt amazing.

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_  
><em>Determinate, determinate<em>  
><em>Push until you can't and then demand more<em>  
><em>Determinate, determinate<em>  
><em>You and me together, we can make it better<em>  
><em>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<em>  
><em>Determinate, determinate<em>

**-x-**

Stella loved kids. You could see it in her eyes and the way she acts. The way her eyes shone when she ran across the stage while singing, and slapping hands with the crowd. The others were well, the relationship type. Mo and Olivia were like the ones who watched chick flicks and go shopping. Stella, well, was not. She looked like she wanted to pull all of the crowd up on stage, and gve them a hug.

Wen finished the last song, and said: "Thank you for this wonderful experience! Make sure to keep listening... and drink..." The crowd joined in "LEMONADE!" Everyone cheered.

Stella's a dedicated band member. She wasn't one for relationships, but she was one for making a couple made. Three words. Wen. And. Olivia. The two were so oblivious; everyone could see clearly they had crushes on each other. Even the janitor at their school. They just don't know themselves.

All of them dancing and singing their hearts out, Stella being able to juggle many things at once thought of a plan. A very good plan. Included everyone of Lemonade Mouth, maybe even the janitor. Maybe as a waiter. Mo. Stella. Charlie. Scott. Janitor. Olivia. Wen. Oh, and Wen's little sister, Ella.

* * *

><p><em>Come on and, come on and<em>  
><em>Come on and get it going<em>  
><em>Come on and, come on and<em>  
><em>Come on and get it going<em>  
><em>On the dance floor<em>  
><em>On the dance floor<em>  
><em>Dance floor<em>  
><em>Determinate<em>

**Preview for Chapter 2:**

"_What kind of band practice is this? We're in a bush for crying out loud! Wait. What's with the binoculars?" Mo whispered yelled, looking straight at Stella. Stella looks like a bush. She's camouflaged very well._

**Review. Hope you enjoyed. Lots of love.**

**PS: Ella is going to be the name of Wen's little sister, I believe it's not mentioned in the movie. I'm pretty sure. **

**xo**


	2. Awkward Situations

**Trying to update twice this week, or heading early next week! SOOO my exams are over. I don't think I did too well in them, but you know. I think I purposely finished early so I could think of this new chapter. & thank you for all the reviews! Now I know that the little girl's name is Georgie, I think? So I don't know what I'm going to do with her, and I also know there is a Lemonade Mouth base, so thank you for everyone who kept writing it in reviews.**

**So I hope you like this new chapter! Plant love, grow peace. xo**

* * *

><p>911 calls to each of the band members, minus Olivia and Wen, kind of obvious, right?<p>

Storming down the street, she ran towards the crowd, "What kind of band practice is this? We're in a bush for crying out loud! Wait. What's with the binoculars?" Mo whispered yelled, looking straight at Stella. Stella looks like a bush. She's camouflaged very well.

"Shhhhh! Look, look at it!" Stella said, Charlie pulled Mo beside him so she could get a look at what was going on.

"I don't see anything!" She was frustrated. Her father wasn't to fond of going out at this time of night.

"Mo, look. Look hard." Charlie said, even pointing out to her. Stella even handed her the binoculars.

"Oh! Well this just got a little personal. Do you think we should be watching this?" Uncertain.

Stella smirked. "Of course we should! Aren't we all friends here? Your secrets are our secrets! Right?"

Mo gulped. Charlie chuckled.

They just watched from inside the bush at the view they had. They should have popcorn, it was that entertaining, and kind of awkward...

"Want any popcorn?" Stella said quietly.

**-x-**

Olivia's oven wasn't working so she called Wen to help her out, since her grandmother wasn't home. Wen of course said yes, and he came over straight away. She was trying to make a cake, but failed miserably.

"Would you like some help with that?" Wen asked politely.

"Yes please, Wen" She said handing him the bowl of ingredients.

Mixing the batter around in a big bowl, making it go everywhere. The two teens laughed, and just ended up putting their hands in the batter and flinging the goo at each other. Laughing, giggling, then when one slipped over, the person landed on top of the other and was in a very awkward position.

"Uh..." Olivia said going beet red. Tick tock, tick tock.

Breaking the silence, "Do you want to finish making this cake with the batter that we have left?" He was plenty embarrassed himself.

**-x-**

"More!" Mo whispered shouted. She was slightly entertained.

"You know... We should so get them to become a couple!"

"That's the plan! And also that's where I come in..." Stella said proudly.

"So... Are we all in?" Charlie said putting his hand out, and for the others to follow suit.

"Let's get Wenlivia happening!" They shouted, maybe a bit too loudly.

They ducked. The two were NOT allowed to know they were hiding in Olivia's bush.

**-x-**

Olivia and Wen quickly scurried to their feet, when they thought they heard a bunch of people talking.

Wenlivia? Couldn't be...

They couldn't see anyone. Moments passed, and things just got slightly more awkward.

"Well, uh, your cake is in the over now. So I guess I should go" Wen trailed off.

"I guess you could, my ovens all good to go now... Thank you so much Wen."

They went in for a hug, but they couldn't get it just right, they pulled back and just shaked hands.

"Bye Liv!" Wen said walking out towards his car. He looked at her a second too long, and his cheeks began to flame.

"See you!" Olivia just looked down, blushing.

H drove away leaving the girl alone with her thoughts.

**-x-**

They all smirked at each other.

Oh, this is going to be fun.

**-x-**

Oivia sat out there for hours just thinking, and thinking. Deep in thought. She even slept there, with that one moment playing in her mind, every second till that next morning.

School.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this was such a lame chapter! And It was super short! But I promise, I pinky promise, that the next chapter shall be better. My head is just a total mess, and I think I'm getting a cold, you know, that it's starting to become winter here in Australia. But feel free to review &amp; help me out. Lve youu. PS: Thankyou for all the reviews again in the last chapter! It was so nice.<strong>

**xo**


End file.
